Apathetic
by The-Bubbling-Pipe
Summary: Craig has emotions, he's just very good at hiding them. Creek


**I do not own South Park.**

**Have a Creek one-shot!**

All his life Craig Tucker had been taught to show no emotion. "It's weak" His dad would say. This same man would rather drown his emotions in alcohol and beat his wife than let a single hint of emotion escape past his facade.

And so all his life Craig Tucker had shown no emotion. Sure, there had been slip ups as a child but now, at the age of 22, Craig Tucker was somewhat of a pro at hiding what he was feeling.

This wasn't to say he had none. Quite the opposite. He had a lot of emotions. In fact it was quite a feat keeping these emotions in check. Especially when the love of his young life was involved.

At the young age of 14, Tweek Tweak had run away from home. Craig was _sooooo _worried. But, of course, he never showed it.

While the Tweak's searched for their son (they were doing it more so because it was expected not because they cared), Craig went to the place he and Tweek liked to call theirs. It was a quiet little grove where Tweek actually felt safe. What Craig found at this place was a very distressed little blonde. Seeing the blonde distressed broke Craig's heart. Even though some people would swear he didn't have one.

Craig did what Tweek had taught him to do when they first became friends. He placed his hands either side of Tweek's face, looked him straight in the eyes and used that famous monotone voice to calm him down. To the noirettes surprise he felt soft lips pressed to his own, only for a moment.

Anyone else's face would be the picture of joy if their love just kissed them. Maybe even a little smirk would be sufficient. But Craig Tucker just continued to stare with that apathetic face and state that he loved Tweek. And Tweek just had to take his word for that.

At the age of 16, the couple decided it was time to announce their relationship to their parents. They sat them all down at Harbucks, a public place where no murders could occur.

Tweek looked the picture of nerves when telling his parents while Craig was his usual stoic self. Even though his heart was beating at a speed that surely wasn't healthy. The Tweak's were very accepting of their sons decision (More so they didn't really care all that much what Tweek did) but the Tucker's had a less than positive reaction.

Mrs Tucker flipped the bird at her son, his boyfriend and his boyfriends parents before curtly leaving the shop, while Mr Tucker stood face to face with his son, shouting profanities at him before following his wifes example.

Tweek was in tears at this and so his parents comforted him. Craig's heart had gone from speeding to being dead and cold. His parents had effectively told him they don't love him. And while he was broken inside his expression had remained unchanged throughout the entire event.

What he didn't see was the worried look the Tweak parents exchanged. Should someone be so calm after that?

At the age of 20, Craig Tucker was waiting at the altar for his long-time boy friend, Tweek Tweak. It was the happiest day of his life. Not that his face showed it.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, his suit was too tight and he felt awkward without his hat. But no one could see any of this. They saw the usual boring monotone Craig that everyone knew.

Down the aisle walked the 'bride'. Dressed in a white suit, twitching away, and holding a thermos in place of a bouquet was Tweek Tweak. And when he reached the altar Craig could see the panic in his eyes. But that was just Tweek for you.

The "I dos" were exchanged, one rushed and filled with a sufficient amount of "gah's", the other in that monotone voice lacking all emotion.

But the panic wasn't due to Tweek being Tweek. It was because, throughout the entire ceremony, Craig had given no sign that he had any emotions. Tweek knew this was how Craig was but it was their wedding. Some form of emotion should be present.

At the age of 22, only two years into their marriage, Tweek had had enough. He packed his bags and loaded his car. He was sitting on the front doorstep with a suitcase at his feet. This is what Craig came home to. A distressed blonde. So Craig did what he had been taught when the two first became friends. He placed his hands either side of Tweek's face, looked him straight in the eyes and used that famous monotone voice to calm him down. But all Tweek did was pull his head away and walk to his car.

He turned around before getting in his car. "You know, most of apathetic is pathetic" were the last words Craig got to hear out of his angels mouth before he got in the car and drove out of his life forever.

And, as Craig Tucker stood on the front lawn of the home he had once shared with the love of his life, heart shattered, he finally allowed emotion to leak into his features. A single tear escaped his eye before the Tsunami and he thought maybe, just maybe, it would have been okay to let Tweek see his emotions once in a while.

**This was kind of poorly written but I like the concept of Craig not being emotionless but just hiding his emotions.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
